One more Vampire?
by anayu123
Summary: Gregory Sackville-Bagg and the rest of his family are mortals again but is there still one more vampire left in scotland? Gregory must help one of his former kind turn mortal. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

summary: Griegory,Rudloph,Ana,Fredrick, and Freda all turned back into mortals 1 year ago, now Greigory now must help one of his old kind turn back into a mortal.

Chapter 1 the ugly truth

" Rudloph! Ana! Greigory! your- here! " call me Greig." Okay!" " Hello Tony dear." " hello Tony" " hello Fredrick." just then someone came by whereing a dark black cape and a large container lid " what's this about?" That night at ( author: can't remember last name) Greig's house... "Father- the doorbell rung wich interupted Greigs sentence Greig ran downstairs and opened the door " hello is this the Sackville-Baggs house?" " your speaking to their eldiest son." " Greigory dear who are you speaking to?" " oh Greig, excuse my bizzare apperance but can we speak in private?" " Whatever but come in." Greigory took the girl to his room where she fully made her apperance she took off her hood then said " my name is Alexa Serento. I'm-i'm the last Vampire." " Non-sence all vampire's are mortals once more." " ahh you must be Fredrick sackville-Baggs. I am Alexa Serento." Alexa walked to Fredrick who was standing there unimpressed. " my father doesen't shank hands much." " Rudolph! i've heard of you by who was it? Tony Thompson yes young Tony Thompson." "Tony? you know Tony?" " you called father- Alexa!" " Ana!" Alexa jumped back in surprise and barred her fangs " why are you here Bagg! " why are you in my house?" " your house! since when have you lived with the almighty Fredrick Sackville-Baggs!" the a thought crossed Gregory's mind [ i'm seeing a whole new Ana it's like this girl here brung out a whole new Ana!] " Ana how excatly do you know this Alexa?" Freda said out of nowhere " because were rivals." Alexa said between her clenched teeth then Alexa pulled out a dagger from her belt and jumped from her place where she was standing to the ceiling " you mortal! you have no place in this world!" she was about to attack ana when Tony arrived " Alexa what excatly are you doing?" " nothing tony" Alexa said putting dagger away incently " hey Tony!" " yea Rudolph?" " your momma's so stupid when her friend told her it was chilly outside she brung a bowl!" " Hey! where'd you learn that?" " hey rudolph!" Alexa said loudly " your momma's so fat that when she jumped in the ocean the whale's started singing we are family even though your bigger then me!" " i am not fat!" " it's a joke mum "oh" " you may sleep here for the night Vampire but you will leave tomarrow at sundown." " yes Mister Bagg."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A vampire who knows how to use... technoligy?

Alexa got out her cell phone and started texting her brother Gary { did i leave Coded there?} { yea oh don't bother asking about mom finding out about you taking your leave} { Well did she?} { i just told you not to ask! but no she did not} { i got to go. see ya in ... 2 years i think} she hung up and put her phone in her pocket and headed for Gregorys closet to put on her black cloak/hoodie but it was gone. " looking for this?" Gregory said with a slight smirk on his face Alexa chased him out the door and into Rudolph and Anna's room accindently waking Anna up before we left we heard Rudolph say "I gotta take a whizz!" [ i think he watched the Kh crazy files." after they got out of Rudolph's room Alexa followed Gregory into Fredrick and Freda's room and turning a sharp turn right out the door they came through. Alexa almost caught Gregory but instead he got her and grabbed her waist and wrapped his other arm around her back and kissed Alexa "What was that for man?" "what was it for? you being hot that's what." "um Gregory i could kick your ass if i wanted to since your hot as well i'll let you be."


	3. Chapter3: the secret is out

Chapter 3: The secret is out

Alexa was walking through the Sack-Ville Baggs house exploring every nook and cranny of the place. It had been 5 techneclly 4 days since that weird day with Gregory, Alex manged to keep it to herself but Gregory, who knows. She had just past Gregory's room when she bumped into Fredrick. "Hello sir." Alexa said with a smile "turn that smile upside down vampire." Alexa took of her smile quickly "Hey mister! You were a Vampire once to you know! So why the insault? Your starting to sound like Rookery,and i know your not even close to Rookery." "Because you-uh I'm not even going to say it. Wait you said Rookery? When did you get to Scotland?" " few months ago." "so you weren't even here when we turned Mortals and when Rookery went off the edge." " yea i was in Michigan. Why you asking?" "because if he was hunting you that means he lived or he got rescued and was tooken to rehab." Frederick said pacing back and forth then left the hall. 15 minutes later Gregory came home and went to his room with an apple tree and since he loves apples he was kind to it and opened the curtains all the way sitting the plant right on the window seal totally forgetting the vampire in his room hanging upside down taking a nap when the light flew into the room then he heard a hissing sound "sorry." and he closed the curtains somewhat. "i got something rubbed in my face." "what?" Alexa could tell Gregory still was not used to modern day talk "i meant got yelled at by your father." "what he do now?" "the kiss" "the kiss what?" "he found out." "oh lord." "anyway I'm going snooping tonight want to come?" "sure. where at?" "Mcashtons." "GOD are you crazy?" "no the grand kids are showing me around." "huh?" "they're friends. by the way when we get home i want to get on-wait do you even have a computer?" "no." "no laptop?" "oh yeah i have a laptop." "a laptop is a computer." "oh." anyway goodnight." and Alexa fell asleep.

oy! i updated! so Rookery got out of Rehab or wherever he was OH NO! comment and review either wise i'll have Zero and Yagari come after you. oh wait wrong story (if your wondering who those people are watch Vampire Knight) so if you like stis story and when i put on my VK (vampire knight) story and you read it would you like a crossover? now REVIEW!


End file.
